


Silver Linings

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Come cloudy skies or sunshine, Kyungsoo's always there for him.





	Silver Linings

Jongin spared another glance out the window as his class began to draw to a close. The sky was a sleepy gray, making the past few minutes stretch and stick like gum at the bottom of a shoe. Rain had been falling steadily since early morning and Jongin had been hopeful it would let up before he had to trudge back to his and Kyungsoo’s apartment. As usual, he’d nearly forgotten his backpack, so there was little to no hope he would have grabbed his umbrella. Seeing as he was already late, he had just used his hoodie on the way to campus.

He’d felt soggy all day; the only benefit being that the chill of his damp clothes left him too uncomfortable to doze off in class. His notes were probably the best they’d been in his entire academic career. Not that he really cared much. His core classes and minor were just there because his parents gave him enough shit about pursuing dance that he signed up for them as a “backup.” No one ever asked a doctor for their backup plan. Why were artists set up for failure before they even began?

Jongin had been so engrossed in the weather and his thoughts that he didn’t even notice class ending. Only the shuffling of jackets and bags had roused him, two girls engrossed in gossip accidentally jostling his desk.

Resigned to his dreary walk home, Jongin put his hoodie up and his headphones in before making sure his phone was safe deep in his pocket. He was still looking for a song for his freestyle routine. Recently he’d been really drawn to electro swing and thought it’d be a blast to choreograph. He’d been sifting through different compilations on YouTube to try and find the song that gelled with him the best.

He paused just before he stepped out of the building; a deep breath before the plunge into the early spring chill. It was just as the door closed behind him that he noticed the pale blue umbrella and his boyfriend beneath it.

Jongin’s face pulled into a smile almost automatically. “Soo?”

The other student looked up, hurrying over with the umbrella. “My class ended early so you got lucky. I’m out of original ways to tease you about being forgetful.”

“How about you just stop teasing me?” Being shorter, Kyungsoo held the umbrella fairly low, so Jongin gently took it from his hand before tugging his earbuds out fully and shoving them into his pocket.

Kyungsoo surrendered the umbrella and stayed close, hands moving to his own hoodie pockets. For how close they had to walk in order to stay safely under the cover, they managed to keep a fairly steady pace. “Now what fun would that be, Nini?”

He should have grumbled and complained, but he was far too pleased with the knowledge that his boyfriend had stood out and waited for him so he wouldn’t walk home in the rain. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Thank you so much, hyung.”

“You can thank me by helping me tidy the apartment. It’s clean day, after all.” Kyungsoo looked up at him, smiling so pleasantly for someone who’d delivered the ultimate mood killer.

Groaning, Jongin’s thoughts immediately went to the mass of laundry that had been been slowly growing out of his laundry basket and out to the floor. There went his evening of video games and maybe some rainy day makeouts with his boyfriend.

“Can’t we take a...a rain check?” Jongin didn’t even realize his pun until he’d finished his question and had to chuckle. “I mean literally?”

“Jongin, we were supposed to clean Sunday, but you were tired from going out with Sehun and Taemin. I’m pretty soon our tower of dishes might actually grow sentient and kill us in our sleep.” Kyungsoo, as usual, had dug his feet metaphorically into the dirt and held his position. “We can order pizza though?”

Switching the umbrella to his other hand, Jongin brought his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Hyung...”

“Don’t you start.” Kyungsoo stilled leaned into the touch, despite his protests. “It won’t work.”

Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s hair, cool but still smelling like his conditioner. “What if I promise I’ll do it all myself tomorrow?”

That stopped Kyungsoo in his tracks. Jongin stumbled, walking ahead with the umbrella and an empty embrace. He hurried back so his boyfriend would remain dry. “Oh come on, it isn’t that weird that I suggested it.”

“Jongin you cleaned exactly one other time on your own. For my birthday.” Kyungsoo smirked, bringing his glasses down to remove some of the rain that fell on them in his brief stint away from the umbrella. “You’re certainly capable, but I can’t see how waiting till tomorrow to do all of it yourself seems better than us sharing the duty tonight.”

Jongin helped his boyfriend put his glasses back on, letting his hand linger on his cheek. In this position, his back was getting slightly wet, as he kept the umbrella directly over their heads. “Before I got bummed about walking home in the rain, I kept imagining you in my lap as I played Breath of the Wild...maybe a little kissing to distract me from how bad I am at it.”

He could see Kyungsoo on the precipice of relenting, how he refused to open his eyes and look at him. “Nini...”

Jongin leaned in and brushed their noses. Kyungsoo’s shoulders relaxed in surrender.

“Yes!” Jongin leaned in to kiss him in celebration.

Just as the other student responded, beginning to kiss back, a car sped past them on the road near where they were on the sidewalk. The vehicle hit a massive puddle and proved their umbrella useless as it doused them both in a torrent of water.

Jongin pulled back with a shout, always so easily startled. Kyungsoo was laughing so hard his eyes crescented, the both of them completely drenched. Soon enough, Jongin joined in, cheeks aching with amusement. He took a moment to close the umbrella, as it was pretty pointless now.

“Okay, change of plans.” Kyungsoo seemed almost delirious with all of his laughter. “A shower and then cuddling on the couch.”

Jongin moved closer and kissed his sopping boyfriend, despite how awful his wet jeans felt on his thighs. “Gonna get wet with me again, Soo?”

“Oh my God. I’m breaking up with you.” Kyungsoo teased, kissing him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet for today. KaiSoo are such a natural fit for Saptember, I think, seeing as Nini is just such a doll. This is one of the first ideas I had for the month, as I love those "couple under an umbrella gets drenched anyways" moments.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
